Pretty Cure Animal Force
Pretty Cure Animal Force is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is animals and environmentalism. It has a spin off series called Feline Force Pretty Cure Go! Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Mayu Sanchez/'Cure Bunny' Voiced by: Nozomi Sasaki (Japanese), Patricia J Lee (English) Gaby Ugarte (Spanish) She is a 14 year old Spain born half Japanese girl who lives with her single mother and younger brother since her father divorces her mother when he found out her brother, Aki was born with Autism so she had to grow up fast and learn how to cook and do house hold stuff pretty fast to help her mother. She is sweet and caring girl with a heart of gold. In civilian form, she has golden blonde hair tied half up in two pigtails with a pink bows and blue eyes. As Cure Bunny, her hair is fully down and turns bright blonde and her eyes turn sugar pink. She also has bunny ears and a tail. Haruka Sakuraba/Cure Lion Voiced by: Romi Paku (Japanese) She is a 16 year old soccer captain who is hyper active and a jokester who pulls pranks on new students with bad grades which is very confusing since her twin, Hana is on genius level along with being musically gifted on top of it and hates being compared to her. In civilian form, she has messy red hair and amber colored eyes. As Cue Lion, her hair becomes bigger and messier looking more like a lion's mane and her eyes turn darker. she has lion ears and tail. Tori Mizumi/Cure Swan Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese) Maddie Ziegler (English) A rich girl who volunteers at the Special class who doesn't like having friends acting arrogant to other students to make sure no one befriends her ever hoping not to break her heart since an incident with a childhood friend who made her best friend/boyfriend dump her on the spot and caused a cat fight and kicking her out of her middle school. She is a ballerina in training. In civilian form, she has platinum blonde hair tied in a bun with two curly long strands and slate colored eyes. As Cure Swan, her hair turns white tied in a bun with a blue band and her eyes turn sky blue. She has Swan Wings on her back. Chinami Kitsune/Cure Caracal Voiced by: Kei Shindo (Japanese) A sneaky report in training and head of the school's newspaper much like Mayu, she has a younger sister, Inori who is handicapped. She tends to play puzzle games with Inori to help her skills with hands and muscles and is kind of the only one who knows how kind Tori can be after seeing her in action at the class. In civilian form, she has waist length dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and reddish brown eyes. As Cure Caracal, her hair becomes tan with black highlights and her eyes become black. she has caracal ears and tail. [[Rin Take|'Rin Take']]/'Cure Panda' Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Caitlin Glass (English) A 13 year old tomboy who might look intimating and hard headed but she is really sweet. She is born into a life of kung fu and was trained since she was old enough too train. In civilian form, she has short black hair and blue eyes. As Cure Panada, her hair grows longer and tied in tight buns on top of her head and her eyes turn white. Yuna Himawari/Cure Hamster Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Michelle Ruff (English) A very shy and sweet girl who doesn't really like having friend since she has really bad expirences with friends only wanting her for her money and being bullied for the same reason. Her parents are always busy with their job and barely notice her and is being taken care of by her servants. In civilian form, she has sandy brown hair tied in short pigtails and brown eyes. As Cure Hamster, her hair becomes slightly longer tied in buns turning honey colored and her eyes becoming hazel. Usagi Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese) The young Princess of the Jungle of Life who was sent here to find Animal Gems to save the tree which is slowly dying from being poisoned. She is a light pink and white rabbit with crimson colored eyes. Villians Earth Destroyers Shinrin Bassai He's the leader of the Earth destroyers. Poisonie/Peony Two sides of the same person but with two different personalities. Poisonie is easily angered and willing to throw anyone under the bus but when Peony is charge she is calm cool and collected always apologizing for her other half but she is actually just as bad as she is. [[Pollititon|'Pollutiton']] He's the second to attack the cures. Fashionista She is the third to attack the cures. Evos They are the monsters of the day. Items Animal Spirit Collar They are the Henshin devices of the series. Animal Gems They are the collectable items of the series. They are encharge of protecting Usagi's world from being destroyed by Shinrin Bassai who were sent to earth keep safe except for the Leopard charm. They either hide as charms, stuffed animals or pose as real animals. Locations Shoko Rito Town: A small town that the city takes place in. In it are: * Yume no yoake Academy: It's where the girls go to school. It's split for normal teaching and Special Ed teaching and offers students to help them. * Rainbow Smiles: A bakery owned by Kasumi that was ran by her parents when growing up. Their house is above it shared by her brother and his wife. * Fruit Palace: It's a small boardwalk style amuesment park. Famly Kasumi Sanchez She's Mayu's mother who is recently devorce and moved back to her home town Shoko Rito and moved in with her brother and working in Rainbow Smiles. She is still in the process of changing her name. She has past shoulder length black hair and pink eyes. Aki Sanchez He's Mayu's younger brother who is born with Autisum with a great talent for Piano. He doesn't care much for any other music except classical. He has black hair in smoothed down spikes and brown eyes. Students of Yume no Yoake Academy Aimi Akamine She is the presidant of the Video Game Club who also teaches coding on the side. Her favorite game is Undead Arcapelago. She has short black hair a few strings of colored beads and black eyes. [[Hana Sakuraba|'Hana Sakuraba']] She's Haruka's younger twin by 5 minutes who is a bit of an overachiever when it comes to to grades along with being musically gifted. She has long red hair in a braid and dark chocolate brown eyes. Ren Fujimoto A skater boy who is also the rival of Haruka on the soccer team. Fast moving and fast talking it's sometimes hard to know what he just said. He has messy red hair and brown eyes wearing an earring. Others Episodes # Hop hop bunny! Cure Bunny is born!-When Mayu moves to her mother's home town after messy divorce she finds herself a bit bullied since her accent was making her sound bad but now she has something else to deal with that's worse than bullying. # The Roar of Energy! Cure Lion is born!-Thinking she needs to learn how to be faster on her feet she asks Haruka for her help in training but during the training they are attacked by ???. # She isn't as bad as you think! Cure Swan is born!-When taking her brother to a small school party, she notices that Tori was helping out the children in the room along with Haruka startling the two and find out that Tori had a younger sibling in the care of the school too. # Our picture is taken! Cure Caracal is born!-The next day, the girls noticed that their picture was taken by Chinami. # Everyone was kung fu fighting! Cure Panda is born! # Mysterious girl! Cure Hamster is born! # I don't want to be a Cure!-When Yuna decides to leave the fight saying she doesn't want to fight, # We are a full Team! Cures of the Animals unite! # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Tori vs Asuna! Who will Win!-It's time for the usual dance competition of Tori's dance school, but the thing is she is going against her old childhood bully, Asuna and her old boyfriend, Satoru. On top of that Pollution is attack the competition finding out that one of Tori's classmates has an animal Gem! Movies Pretty Cure Animal Force! The Movie: The Mystery Of Dolphin Island Pretty Cure Animal Force Movie 2: ???: When Yuna finds a creature and takes it in it turns out that a group of people are after it for it's power. Can the cures keep it safe. Trivia * Poisonie and Peony's relationship is similar to Snide and Heckyl from Power Rangers Dino Charge. * The Cures Outfits look similar to the Mew Mews outfit from Tokyo Mew Mew. Category:Fan Series